


In the Shirt of an Angel

by Supergeek21



Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [7]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bored Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: Crowley gets lonely while Aziraphale is out of town, until he remembers he has something of the angel's to keep him cozy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018723
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77
Collections: Guess the Author round 2





	In the Shirt of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop Guess the author for the prompt "Shirt." 
> 
> Title loosely inspired by the Sarah McLachlan song, only not sad.

Crowley sighed as he flicked through television channels and shivered despite the warm air of the flat. It wasn’t so much an ‘I’m chilly’ shiver as a ‘lack-of-cuddles-by-the-telly’ shiver. He missed his angel.

“You call yourself a demon?” he muttered as clicked the TV off and skulked towards the plant room, glass of scotch in hand. “You’re pathetic. He’s only been gone four days!”

Aziraphale had invited Crowley to attend the week-long booksellers’ convention in New York with him, but he’d declined, not wanting to infringe on the angel’s hobby or embarrass himself. Now that he was alone, he was starting to regret his choice.

“What if decides he likes New York or he meets some book-collecting vampire who’s more interesting than you?” a paranoid part of his imagination suggested without invitation.

Crowley stopped dead and glared at his drink. Perhaps he’d had enough for the evening…

He set the glass aside when he entered the plant room and picked up the spray bottle. “Alright, you lot,” he snarled, “You all need to step up! The angel is out of town for a few days, and when he gets back, I need you looking your ABSOLUTE BEST! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!”

A spider plant shivered in understanding, and Crowley gave it a spritz. “Good,” he snapped. “Can’t have him come back to unimpressive plants. Place’ll look a mess and next thing y’know he won’t want to spend the night anymo—”

Crowley cut himself off, as a thought came to him. Aziraphale had been spending the night more frequently recently. So much so that he’d started leaving things behind in a drawer of Crowley’s wardrobe… He dropped the plant mister and made a beeline for the bedroom.

Crowley gently removed Aziraphale’s soft, blue shirt from the drawer, instantly getting hit with the familiar smell of the angel’s cologne. He closed his eyes and breathed it in, nuzzling his face against the garment. Crowley glanced around, reassuring himself he was quite alone, then pulled the too-big shirt on over his own form-fitting, black Henley, surrounding himself in the warm smell.

‘What he doesn’t know, won’t embarrass me,’ he thought, sauntering back to the living room.

Crowley wasn’t sure how long he’d been lounging in front of the Golden Girls marathon when he heard the door to the flat open.

He scrambled to his feet in a panic. He didn’t know who he expected to see, but it was definitely NOT Aziraphale.

“Hello! Crowley, Dear?” Aziraphale called.

“Angel?” Crowley yelped. “You’re back!”

“Yes, the conference was a complete bore, I left early—”

Aziraphale stopped suddenly as he caught sight of the demon, and a mischievous smile lit up his face.

“Is that my shirt, Dear Boy?”

Crowley gulped and tried unsuccessfully to turn invisible.

“And here I was worrying you’d be having fun and would be disappointed I was back too soon,” Aziraphale chuckled.

Crowley made a complicated choking noise. “M’havin’ fun… jus’smelled nice s’all…” he muttered unconvincingly.

“Of course,” Aziraphale said with a teasing grin. He set down his suitcase and stalked closer to Crowley. “This is a problem though… you see, as irresistible as you look all wrapped up in my clothes, I’m rather afraid I want you to take it off...”

“Ssssorry,” Crowley hissed, sheepishly. “Didn’t mean t’be weird.”

Aziraphale looked baffled. “Well, there’s no reason you couldn’t put it back on later,” he said, matter-of-factly. “But I would hate for anything to happen to it while I ravish you.”

Crowley only had time to gasp in delighted surprise before Aziraphale pulled him into a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always a delight! Comments will be answered after the collection is revealed.
> 
> Title taken from "The Damned United" a movie about an abrasive British soccer coach. (I know nothing about soccer. I literally googled 'best soccer movies' and I thought the title of this had potential. Then the plot seemed fitting. Then I found out the star is Michael Sheen and that sealed the deal. LOL)
> 
> Please find me on [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921)! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
